User blog:Joseph Barker/Future of the International PreCures
If you guys remember Happiness Charge PreCure, It's shown that Megumi's group where not the only Cure Team battling the Phantom Empire, There have been other teams all over the world like Bomber Girls Pretty Cure from America, Merci Pretty Cure from France, Wonderful Net Pretty Cure from India, Alo~ha Pretty Cure from Hawaii, Not to forget the others like Cure Southern Cross of Australia, Cure Continental of my country England, Cure Katyusha of Russia, Cure Gonna and Cure Pantaloni of Italy and Cure Nile of Egypt, And many more. There where a lot of interesting Teams the Show should have explored more in with if Happiness Charge was gonna be an Anthology in the original concepts, Even though some of them could be Racist Stereo-types if it wasn't written responsibly, Hell during my holiday in Mexico back in 2014, I was expecting an Mexican Pretty Cure team with Mayan and Aztec themes, They also had some creative costumes that match the theme of there own Countries, We never learned anything about these teams and it's probably one of the biggest Unanswered Questions that must have hurt Happiness Charge PreCures progress, And to be truthful... I really likes this idea that Toei had, This is to show that Japan may not be the only Country that's populated by Pretty Cures, It's just a shame that Happiness Charge never gave them the chance to shine along with Megumi's Group, resulting them to be... Expendable by having Phantom Imprisoning them in the Mirrors and place them in his Pretty Cure Graveyard, And since the Franchise is for an abrupt Audience and wasn't just a kid show for girls and Magical Girl fanatics (Which I like to nit-pic sometimes) It's better then just out right killing them off, And after seeing this picture on the right side I began to wonder.... I'm beginning to think that there's more to the International Pretty Cures then what Happiness Charge PreCure have showed, I believe this is the biggest mystery the Pretty Cure Franchise has ever did, While KiraKira PreCure a la Mode is still going one, I have this question to ask... Along side Happiness Charge Team, Cure Tender and Cure Mirage... Will the International Cures ever come back? Remember There might be some creative storylines to come out of with these characters and forms of Character Development we never seen before, Toei should experiment with this idea a lot more, Something of a Sequel to the Failed season of 2014, Don't get me wrong 2014 had a lot of ideas when it came to Movies and T.V., It was the same year that we seen the releases of The Amazing Spider-Man 2, X-Men: Days of Future Past, Godzilla 2014, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Guardians of the Galaxy and so on, Hell It was also at odds with Marvel Disk Wars the Avengers and Pokémon X&Y, Since Marvel Disk Wars was made by Toei along with Marvel, It would have made some very interesting Tie-in Stories that would turn into Cross-over Story-Arcs between Marvel Heroes and the Pretty Cures, But I understand why the Avengers never made an Appearance in Happiness Charge, Because if they where involved in the War against the Phantom Empire, It would be over quite quickly so It serves as a parallel between the two, So lets just say, Pretty Cure where engaged in a full-scale Secret War. Regardless of the Poor success that Happiness Charge got, The International Pretty Cures was a very interesting concept that should get a Pretty Cure Series of it's own Either in Anime or a Manga series, Let's hope that some day, Toei will re-visit the Idea of Pretty cures all over the world idea, And bring back the International Pretty Cures. Would you guys like to see the International Pretty Cures again in the Future in Anime or Manga or Both? Category:Blog posts